Unknown Love
by Pandora's Hourglass
Summary: Mugen, lately, has been having dreams about a young girl. He passes them off as a nuisance, just something more to annoy him. But when they actually meet the girl, and find out who she is, he starts to think that maybe the dreams mean something.MuxFuu
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Champloo and I (unfortunately) never will muffled screams from Jin and Mugen come from locked closet. Um... yeah... ignore that. But I made up some of the characters (of course). So yeah. There you go, you stupid lawyers!

Ok, I realize that they are gonna be a little OOC, because this is my first fanfic ever. I also know that Jin is way out of character, but I kinda had to make them all like that a little ;;; And then the fact that this is my first fanfic ever, I'm sure the character's are way off. But I'm sure it'll improve as I go along.. Hopefully.

_**Poison Sake**_

_Mugen sat at a table in the far back of the bar, drinking straight from the bottle. He noticed a few women pass by who would probably take him to bed in a minute. He smirked, standing with the bottle in his hand and walked toward the women, who were eyeing him now. _

"_Yo ladies. Doin' anything tonight?" he said it bluntly, smirking. The women were smiling at him, giggling at an unheard joke that was probably among the four of them. The laughter, however, stopped when their eyes spotted something behind him they weren't too pleased with. "Who is she?" one of the women asked, directing the question toward Mugen and pointing. _

"_Who's who?" he turned around, the smirk on his face fading a bit. It was a girl. Her face was hidden by her frizzy hair that was left loose. The bar walls dissipated, leaving them in the middle of a deserted road. The wind blew her hair out of her face, but he still couldn't make out her features. She was tall, but not taller than him, and skinny. The first thing he noticed about her was her large chest that didn't seem to match the rest of her body, which wasn't very shapely at all. In her hand she held a sword that looked too heavy for her. The end of the blade drug the ground as she slowly made her way toward him._

"_What are you planning to do little girl? Attack me?" Mugen laughed. "Sorry, but I don't fight little girls." she didn't take any notice to his words, but instead just kept walking toward him. She was close enough now that he could make out more of what she looked like. He noticed the sword, which had a trail of blood dripping from it onto the dusty road. Her footsteps were light, almost so that he could barely hear them, even on rock. He raised a brow, because she just kept walking. _

_He could hear her steady breathing now._

_She stopped a couple inches away from him. _'What the hell is this bitch doing?'_He wanted to take a step back, not liking how close the girl was to him, but he couldn't move. His eyes widened as the girl leaned forward and wrapped his arms around him with a surprisingly tight grip. "..." he tried to speak, but no words passed through his lips. His arms started to rise, hugging the girl back in a tighter grip. _'What the shit am I doing?' _he hadn't raised his arms out of his own will. Though he fought not to, and tried to deny it, he liked this feeling. The skinny girl's warm body against his own not so warm body. However, it wasn't a lustful feeling, but that of something he had never felt before. He could feel her hot breath against his stomach, even through his shirt. He put his head on top of hers, as if almost instinctively, and smiled. A smile. A real smile that had never crossed his face before. The types of smiles that he never really let cross his face before, because it was one with a peaceful and gentle nature to it. _

"_I love you..." the sharp pain of something striking his back and going through his body snapped him back to his normal self. _

"_You wench!" he tried to take a step back, but the girl's tight grip on the sword wouldn't let him. He noticed that the last couple of inches of the blade was sticking out of the girl's back. She looked at him, and his eyes widened. _

"_You're –!"_

Mugen woke in a cold sweat. What time was it? He looked out the window. It was still quite dark and the moon was still bright. He climbed to his feet and walked outside into the warm summer air, trying to keep himself warm. He was still trembling.

'_Why the hell am I having these damned dreams!' _he punched a tree, which only resulted in busting his knuckles.

He paid it no attention.

He dropped to the ground with a small "plop" and sat cross-legged so he could think. The ground was moist from a rain that had poured down earlier in the day, making his legs muddy. He thought about it, but it made him angry when he couldn't figure out why he had been having this dream for the last two weeks, each lasting a little longer than the one before. After awhile, he got tired of trying to figure it out and went back to bed, only to have the same dream again.

Fuu watched Mugen hit the tree. The sight of blood coming from his knuckles made her stomach clench. She became somewhat sad. She didn't know why, but lately these feelings for Mugen had been rising in her, wanting to break free. Her pride wouldn't let her admit it to herself. At times, she finds herself thinking about him. Then she would blush and try to hide her face. She knew that Mugen probably hadn't caught on yet, but Jin was another story. He has an idea of what she's thinking about, but not exactly who. And she knows this, because through his glasses she often catches him giving her odd and knowing looks out from the corner of his eye.

She silently watched him through the crack of the thin paper door, until he turned around and stood. Her eyes widened and her heart started to pound in her chest. She spun around on her heel and quickly made her way to her bed. The three had to share a room, since that was all they could afford if they wanted to eat.

The door opened and the sound of wood on wood told Fuu that he had come back inside. She tried to stay awake until he fell asleep, but her sleepy mind finally gave way and she fell asleep before he could.

The next morning, the three had made their way into the down town. It was filled with homeless people, mostly children, and animals. Each side of the street was lined with broken-down homes, bars, and small shops.

"Wow. This is shitty." the comment earned Mugen angry and envious looks. But the people giving these looks, attention was soon diverted by two little boys fighting over stale bread. They gathered around the two, shouting, "Fight! Fight!"

"Come back here wench!" a deep voice took the three's heads toward it. A young girl dressed in men's clothing came running out from an alleyway, skidding to a stop, then running again, causing a storm of dust and rock.

"Suckers!" she looked back, and ran into Jin. Her eyes widened at the tall man. She put her hands on his shoulder's and pushed herself up over his head and onto a roof, and slid down the other side and hid.

"There she is!" a short fat man pointed a sword at Mugen. "She stole my money!" Mugen snorted.

"I'm not even a damn woman!" Mugen had his sword unsheathed and pointed at the fat man. "And I didn't take no money."

"You lie like a dead horse!" the fat man spat. "I saw you take it with my own two eyes!" he launched at Mugen, who merely dodged it and stabbed the man in his side. The two other men ran off, obviously caring more about their lives than their money. Mugen smiled, obviously content with himself.

"That was close!" Fuu and Mugen jumped at the sound of the voice. They turned to find it was the girl that had ran off. Though the hat, at the angle she was at, covered her face, Mugen knew he had seen her somewhere else before. "But like always, I get away with what I want." she rubbed the bag of money against her face, smiling. And it was once again, silent.

"Michiko," the girl said, "is my name."

"Did anyone ask?" Mugen threw at her, still smiling.

"Hmm, nope. No, you didn't. But I told you anyway. Whatcha gonna do about it? Kill me like you did that fat man?" her words were calm but sarcastic. Mugen growled, obviously annoyed by the girl's response.

"Hi Michiko. I'm Fuu." Fuu decided to say something before Mugen attacked the girl.

"Nice to meet you Fuu." the girl smiled. "What brings you three around here?" Fuu smiled back.

"We're on a mission to find the samurai that smells like sunflowers."

"I'm a wanderer. Well, actually I'm looking for my brother."

"Who's your brother?" Fuu was interested in where this conversation would go. So were Jin and Mugen, since they were secretly listening.

"I don't know, really. I know he left when I was too young to remember him, and I don't think he knew about me. The old couple I was staying with told me that he didn't, from what they knew. They told me that we look much alike, and they were about to bite the dust and that I should look for him since no one else could – _or would _– take care of me. They said that he's a demon."

Fuu subconsciously thought of Mugen. "Maybe you've seen him?" the girl said, taking off her hat to reveal her face. Fuu's eyes widened, as did Mugen's.

Now he knew where he had seen her before.

She was tall and thin, like Mugen. Her eyes made her looked tired, like Mugen's. Her eyebrows were thick and went thin, like Mugen's. Her nose, from the side had the bump like his did, only her nose was more rounded at the tip. But the thing that said they _had_ to be related the most was their hair. If her hair was shorter, they could almost be twins. The only thing that didn't look right on her body was her chest, which looked too big for her body.

She took a good, long look at Mugen. She took a couple steps closer to him, which he took a couple steps back. She jumped for him, wrapping her arms around him in a hug, which threw him to the ground. He felt that warm feeling again, like in his dream.

"I've finally found you! I've been searching for six months, and alas! I've found you!" she sat up, sitting on him. "Tell me, what is your name?"

"Get your bony ass off of me!"

"Tell me your name, dammit!" she grabbed the neck of his shirt and pulled his upper body up as far as it would go, considering she was sitting on him. He threw her off and stood, grinning. She caught herself with her hands and twisted around so that she kicked him back off his feet again.

"Now tell me your name, bitch!" she screamed at him, making a few people look at the two oddly.

"His name is Mugen. Now shut up so we can get moving again." Jin's monotone voice pierced them. They had forgotten he was even there.

"He's right." Fuu said, her stomach growling. "I'm getting hungry."

Michiko's scowled, face turned into a sweet, innocent smile. "Can I come, too?" her voice went soft and her eyes grew wide and juicy. "Please? I have no where else to stay."

"Hell no!" Mugen got back up off his feet again, not bothering brushing himself off. "I'm sick of you, brat." her eyes got wider and juicier. Was she crying?

"Please? Pretty, please?" she dug in her oversized shirt and pulled out the bag she had been holding earlier. "There's enough in here to eat on and get rooms at a decent inn, I'm sure of it. And I don't eat that much and I don't take up much room! And I'll be quiet I promise I won't even make a sound and – "

"Fine! You can go, just, please, shut the hell up!" Mugen mumbled curses to himself in defeat. They started to walk again, and the skinny girl kept her promise. She was quiet _most_ of the trip.

So how did you like it? Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own Samurai Champloo. But one day when I take over the world, I'll own the person who created it! Muahaha!

Ok, so this chapter was finished sooner than I thought it would be. There's really isn't that much too it, though. At least I don't think so. I was wondering if maybe I should make change the rating to M? I'm not too sure. Oh, and there's a part that might seem kind of... "wrong." But he means it in a(psycho) fatherly way, not in a sexual kind of way. Just thought I'd let you know ahead of time.

* * *

_**Secrets**_

That following night, Mugen's dream repeated itself. Just a few small differences, but it was always that way. And, as always, he ventured into the warmth of the summer's night to think about it. But this time, he would give it more thought than before.

'_Ok, so it turned out that the little bitch was my younger sister. But what does the rest of the damn dream mean?' _once again, Mugen became aggravated at his lack of understanding.

Fuu, like before, watched him from afar. She smiled lightly to herself, turning against the tree she was hiding behind and sliding down it. The smile was still present, but her thoughts were just the opposites. _'He's all I can think about... other than my Samurai. I must be sick. Really, really, really sick.'_ she placed her hand against her forehead, checking for a fever or any other sign that she might be under thoughts of some kind of delusional illness.

"You really like my brother, don't you?" Fuu jumped at the whispered voice. Michiko had amazingly made her way to Fuu's side without so much as a sound.

"Damn it, Michiko! Don't do that!" her hand now clutched her kimono where her heart would be. "And no, I do not like Mugen." she looked down toward the ground, hoping that Michiko wouldn't see the pink that hazed her cheeks.

"Sorry." was her simple answer. Then it was quiet again for what seemed to last an eternity. "But if you don't like him," she pondered, "why is it you stay up and watch him during the night until he goes to bed?" Fuu thought of a quick excuse that would hopefully shut her mouth up before Mugen heard them talking.

"I do not! It was just a coincidence, that's all. I just needed some fresh air and he happened to be out here."

"Then why do you hide from him behind a tree?"

"You're so nosey!" she avoided the question. Then, she changed the subject. "Why do you wear boys' clothes?" and fortunately for her, it worked.

"Personally, I hate kimonos. I hate the way they fit and the way they feel. And plus boy clothes are easier to move around in, not to mention more comfortable." Fuu thought about it. It made sense to her, even though she was too much of a girly-girl to ever wear men's clothes.

Michiko stood, disrupting Fuu's thoughts. "You might wanna go back to the camp. He's finished attempting to think." Michiko made her way back, Fuu quickly standing and hastily making her way back to the camp with Michiko.

'_If only we could have found an inn!'_ she sighed, stretching out on the ground. It wasn't that comfortable, but she tried to ignore it. She stared up at the starry sky, lost in thought about many things. She soon fell asleep, not quite sure if Mugen was back or not.

* * *

The next morning, Michiko woke before the others. She sat there for a couple minutes, trying her best to cope with the silence. _'I should be fine if I just go wash up in a close stream.'_

A small voice in the back of her mind told her to stay put. However, the side of her that was relative to Mugen overtook the weak voice, telling her that she could just kill anything that tried to stand in her way. She stood and stretched, a couple bones popping. She listened carefully for the sound of running water. She didn't hear it instantly, and went a little further into the woods. She eventually found one, and wasted no time in getting cleaned up. She would always have that girlish side to her.

_Snap_

She turned around, knowing that she had most likely made a mistake by going there by herself. "What do you want?" she frowned at the intruder.

"Only to talk to you, Princess." a tall, lean man jumped down from a branch of a tree. "Are you not happy to see me?"

Michiko rolled her eyes, not caring if he saw her. She crossed her arms, a look of annoyance playing clearly across her face. "I've had better visits by perverted old men. Now tell me what you _really_ want, or get the hell out of my face you smug bastard."

"Now, how could such dirty words come from such a pretty mouth?" he waded into the water behind her, the water only coming up to below his waist. He placed his hands on her shoulders, still smiling. "But you were right. I do have a question or two for you, Princess." he pulled her close to him in a gentle but a psychotic hug. He took a deep breath. "Your hair... I've always loved the way it has smelled." she quickly spun around in an attempt to scratch him, but he had now moved to be in front of her.

"Tell me what the – !" he placed a finger on her lips, silencing her.

"Shh, now, don't get mean. I only want to know who these new people are that you travel with." his voice was deep and calm, enough to put anyone to sleep. It was a voice you would think someone would be able to trust.

"What's it to you?"

"Nothing, Princess. Nothing at all. I only wish for your safety until I can have you as my own. In fact, I'm jealous that they're trying to take my little Princess away from me."

"Must not want me too bad. You've been following me like a buzzard does a dying animal for months now. You say you want me, but why is it you have yet to take me?" his grin grew wider at this. He flipped his long, black hair back behind his shoulder.

"I'm not ready yet. I have to make things perfect for my Princess."

"Whatever." she hissed, dipping her hair under the water. When she came back up, he was gone, to her relief. "Freak ass." she swam to the shore and dried off. Her clothes were clean, since she had only stolen them the day before last and she hadn't gotten anything on them yet.

She quietly walked back to the camp, only slightly shaken by what had happened. She was used to it, but the guy freaked her out. He had been doing this since she had run away from him four months earlier.

'_I still don't understand why he hasn't tried to take me back. He has friends in high places, he could easily just have me captured or arrested or something. Not that I want to go back... It just makes me wonder why he bothers to do nothing more than piss me off and then leave, rather than just going ahead and taking me.' _she looked up and gasped, not expecting to see Jin sitting, wide awake, starring at her.

She sighed, relieved, "Oh, Jin. You scared me." he looked at her oddly. As if reading his mind, she answered him. "I just didn't expect you to be awake when I got back."

"What's the matter?" he asked, no concern in his voice. Just the same as it always was. Now it was her turn to look at him oddly.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine."

"You look nervous. Anything you should tell me?"

She gulped and tried to hide it. If he noticed, he said nothing. "How is it I look nervous?" she asked, hoping to be able to hide it next time for future references.

"Just body expressions. Mostly your eyes."

She laughed. "No, nothing happened. I was just cleaning up at a nearby stream and a bird flew close to the water when I wasn't really paying attention and it got a little too close. It just scared me, a little. But other than that, nothing happened." Jin knew better than that, but he didn't question it any further. She secretly wondered to herself how he could pick up the most subtle of hints that most people wouldn't have even noticed.

"Good morning Jin, Michiko!" Fuu's pleasant voice filled their ears.

"Morning."

"Morning, Fuu." Michiko smiled, happy that Fuu had finally awaken. "So, I'm ready to start moving again. Can we?"

"Mugen's not awake yet. And he won't be in too much pf a good mood if you wake him."

"He's always in a bad mood. All you have to do is ignore him." she crawled over to Mugen's spot against a tree. She got close to his ear and whispered,_ "Mugen. Mugen, wake up."_ her voice was in a singsong. When he didn't wake up, she spoke louder. "Mugen, wake up." And louder again. "Mugen! Wake up you knuckle-headed idiot!"

Still, nothing.

She stood up, irritated at her older brother's lack of responding. She pulled off one of his shoes and slid her foot in it. It was too big, but that didn't matter. She threw her leg back, then forward, kicking him in the shin as hard as she could without losing balance. His eyes shot open. "What the hell was that for!" his loud, angry voice made the trees rattle with birds that were shaken by it.

And there Michiko stood, smiling innocently with her hands behind her back. "You wouldn't wake up, so I kicked you." she kicked his shoe off, which hit him in the head, making him angrier. She just shrugged and turned to Fuu, ignoring how Mugen was fighting himself not to grab his sword and kill something. "Ok, let's go!" Fuu quickly followed behind her. Jin did the same, shaking his head a bit. Mugen just grumbled and stood, limping the first couple of steps.

* * *

Ok, so the ending kind of sucked. But If I would have added what I was gonna add it would have gone into the next chapter and that would have been too much for just one chapter. I don't think that made much sense, really, but oh well! I still hoped you enjoyed it. As you probably already know, it reveals a little about Michiko, which most likely made you more confused than you were before. But either in chapter 3 or 4 (most likely 4) everything will be explained. I'm not exactly sure how I'll do it, but I promise you, it will be done! Ok, that's all! Don't forget to R&R please! .

PS-- I'm hoping the third chapter will be put up by Friday or Saturday. School's starting again tomorrow, so it won't be as fast because of homework and all.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Champloo. And that's the way it has to be. But one day I'll have my own anime that a lot of people will want to own but can't :P

Ok, so um... It has been longer than Friday or Saturday ;;; Sorry about that. I've literally had no time, and when I did, I was so tired that I couldn't think striaght and everything I would write wouldn't make sense. So since I haven't posted up any new chapters in a while, I'm hoping the holidays won't keep me from posting up the next three afte this. Which, they shouldn't. So please, enjoy, even if this chapter is a little short!

* * *

_**Just One**_

_The girl walked toward Mugen again, still dragging behind her the bleeding sword. But this time, the seemingly fragile girl stopped and held out her hand. For a moment, Mugen stared at it. It was a small, almost defenseless hand compared to his own. He reached out for it, grasping it in his own so that it was now almost completely hidden in his. Underneath the shadow on her face, he could see her smile. He returned it, but not like any of his old smiles, this was a new one. _

_She took a couple more steps, keeping the sword in her hand and hugging him. He hugged her back, closing his eyes, almost knowing what would happen next. But it never came. He opened his eyes and around him darkness. The girl was no longer in his arms, but replaced with the bloodied sword. A faint sound made him turn, and the vague appearance of the girl stood there, being pulled deeper and deeper into the shadows, holding out her hands toward Mugen, struggling to break free from the hold that the unseen hands had on her. Mugen ran to her, cutting her free just before the hands had dragged her into the complete darkness. _

_He picked up her limp body, and started to carry her. Where he would take the scrawny girl, he didn't know, and had no time to think about it. The girl started to bleed from her middle, blood spurting out at a rapid pace onto Mugen. He sat her down, not knowing what to do. He tried to stop the bleeding, but the more he tried, the more the bled. And in his panic he failed to notice her reaching up behind him, a dagger in her hand. She came down on him quick, catching him for once off guard. He remained in an upright position, though things started to get unclear and fuzzy. He looked down at the girl, who seemed to be smiling and crying in his lap. Her eyes then were dead, and his eyes closed, his world once more black._

_

* * *

_

Mugen sat up, sweat pouring down his face. The dream had returned like it had every night for so many nights now that he couldn't count. But tonight, it was different. No, not different like before. Completely different except for him and the girl. He recognized her as Michiko, since when they had finally met was when his dreams started to become more and more astray from its original format. He thought it over, and then some. He couldn't figure out what it meant. Was this girl, his younger sister or a demon of some sort, going to kill him? Or was this just some silly dream of his that came from the essence of the many deaths he had caused and witnessed lately?

"Whatever."

Hushed voices brought his attention away from his thoughts and to those of someone else. On his hands and knees, he slowly crept to the safety of some bushes and listened in on a secret conversation.

"You know you want to come home, Princess."

"Not to you. I hate you."

"Such mean things to say. You've hurt my feelings, Princess."

This person spat at the ground. "Like I give a damn. Maybe you'll leave me alone now."

"Why, I'd never leave my Princess alone. She might get herself into trouble and can't get out."

"I can take care of myself. And besides, I have Mugen and the others to take care of me if I ever need it."

"Which brings me to another question. Why do you wish to live like filth with these mongrels who don't care about you? Why, they'd throw you to the dogs and run if given the chance."

"No, you're wrong. They wouldn't do that, especially not Mugen." this voice became tense. Mugen could only make out an outline of the two, one being drastically shorter than the other, and skinnier. He could barely make out their words as they talked, and as he listened he wondered who the two were. The taller figure finally shrugged.

"You'll come to your senses sooner or later. You'll finally see them for whom they are, and you'll come running back to me."

"Whatever." the shorter one repeated, and the tall one just disappeared into the shadow of the trees. As the person walked back, their features became clear.

'_Michiko!'_ who was that she had spoken too? His pulse started to race and he became angry that she would keep something from him, but he became more angry at the other person she had talked with just moments earlier.

Michiko walked past Mugen, not taking notice in his presence. He followed her back to the old inn they were staying at for the time being. Half way, Michiko met with Fuu.

'_What the hell does Fuu have to do with any of this?' _the two girls exchanged a couple of words that Mugen couldn't make out, then scurried of a back toward the inn. Once they were gone, Mugen stood up straight and ran in a different direction, determined to get back before they did.

As Fuu and Michiko returned to their room, everything was as they had left it. They returned to their mats and slowly started to fall back to sleep, except Michiko.

'_I should tell them... But it's too soon. But if I don't hurry, it could be too late.'_ she knew that her time with them was limited. She would fight it, try to have a good time with them, try not to think about it. The weight it, along with many other things, had put on her shoulders was almost unbearable and she had to tell someone. Fuu knew bits and pieces, and had sworn not to tell Jin and Mugen. She ran her hand through her hair, a few strands falling out and to the floor. She took no notice of it, since for months it had been happening. She glanced around the room, as if the empty walls would be holding her answers and give them to her. Then all her worries would be gone, and she could live carefree for the rest of her young life, like she used to. But it wasn't that simple, and it never would be. She had accepted that a long time ago.

* * *

Ok, ok. So no romance has happeend and it has yet to be funny. Well, I changed the genre to action/adventure. I still don't think it really fits, but I don't think it's too mysterious or suspenseful. If you have any suggestions on that, please tell me. And I left in the romance because I'm still working on that part. Ok, well I think that's all. I hope you like this chapter. It's not as good as my others I think, but still please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Champloo. But one day, I'll have my own anime that people will be wanting to own.

Ok, I'm sorry I haven't updated in like... more than three months almost. I had to buckle down a bunch on school and all. I'm hoping I'll be able to keep it up, since school's still not out yet, but just less tense. Well, I hope you enjoy it. I tried to make it really long to make up for my lack of presence here.

_**Diary**_

My earliest memories start when I was around two. I lived with my mother and my father in a little town that was always busy and didn't sleep until long after the darkness had settled.

I remember as a younger child that I would often roam the streets with other children my age, getting myself into trouble with someone or going to the sweets shop where the owner would sometimes gives us free samples. During springtime, all of us would go barefoot out into the crops and run around, playing hide-and-seek or playing games, and trying to help pick out the weeds. We would eventually get shooed off, then head out toward the meadow where we spent the rest of the day chasing each other and catching bugs. When summer came, we spent most of our time swimming in the pond that was surrounded by rocks and trees a little ways into the forest that lay beyond the meadow. But when winter came, we would roam around, never staying in one place long enough to do much of anything. But we had fun, nonetheless.

Then we got to that age when we all separated into groups that only consisted of our closest friends. This happened in my town when we were all about nine or ten years old. I was in a somewhat small group, with two boys and another girl. We were all best friends, though we usually ended up trying to beat each other up by the end of the day since we were all very competitive. This was also the age when my life of theft increased. The four of us stole anything and everything we could, and eventually became so good at it we were hardly ever caught.

We would take these items and hide them, then early the next morning we would start walking to the towns that surrounded ours and sell them. We would keep what we made off of it and then go back home later in the evening for dinner.

One morning, when I was thirteen, I wasn't feeling too good, but I had more items than I usually did, so I had to go to the other towns and try to pawn the things off. So I got dressed and met my friends where we usually met, which was at the end of the main road.

"Michiko, you don't look too good. Are you feeling alright?" Shinju asked me, feeling my forehead. "I think you have a fever!" she had a bad habit of worrying too much, and was often the cause of us getting caught when we stole.

"I'm fine! I just skipped breakfast, is all." they didn't bother me much about it after that. The feeling passed, until about lunch time.

"Hey, guys," I sat back and fanned myself with my hands, "I think we should go get something to eat. I'm getting dizzy."

"I knew it! You _are _sick!"

"For the last freakin' time, Shinju, I'm not sick! I told you, I skipped breakfast. It's just really getting hot and I'm running on an empty stomach here."

"Oh, oh, I'll go with you to get you some food!" Shinju clutched my arm, despite me disapproval, and drug me off, leaving behind the two boys.

"Look, there is a concession over there!" we both took a deep breath and our stomachs rumbled, loudly. We laughed and walked over to small building. There were two ladies behind it, one cooking and the other taking orders and helping when she could.

"Hey girls. What can I get ya'?" she leaned over the counter, smiling, her eyes gleaming with unnatural joy that I didn't see too often.

I thought for a second, but Shinju already knew what she wanted and went ahead and ordered. Then I gave her my order, and she yelled it back at the other girl. "It'll be a couple minutes, girls. You don't mind the wait, do you?"

"No ma''am, not at all." Shinju said. She was always the polite one. I just shook my head and left it at that. I watched Shinju, a shy girl she was, her mouth flinched like she wanted to say something but didn't know what we would think of her for it. Finally, she spoke. "Why do you seem so happy today, miss?"

The girl seemed to jump at the question, but in excitement, not fear. "Because! My boyfriend and I, we're going to get married! I can't wait." though her voice got high, she whispered, so that no one would hear her. "But Shh, don't tell. We're eloping, and no one can know. I'm still so excited though; I can't believe it!" she spun around in an odd little dance, and then brought us our food. We paid and thanked her, and she continued to be giddy.

"I can't wait until I get married." Shinju abruptly said while she ate. We were sitting on the ground, close to where we had been pawning off our stolen goods. "I want three kids. Two girls and a boy!"

"Why?" I asked her, taking a bite of my food.

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to get married and have kids? I don't want to have a man tell me what to do. I'll be _damned_ the day I let that happen." I spat at the ground, making a wet spot in the dry, thirsty dirt.

"But I'm not like you, Michiko. I want a family. And besides, I'm sure my husband will love me. I'm going to be careful with whom I marry."

"Unless it's an arranged marriage." her face paled a bit, and I laughed. "You can't tell me you haven't thought about that?" she looked down and blushed a little bit. "You're joking, right? Shinju, your moron, you can't tell me it's never crossed your mind that you could have an _arranged_ marriage?" she sniffled, a sign that she was probably crying.

"I don't want an arranged marriage! I don't want a man who beats me and my children!" she leaned against my shoulder, making it wet with tears. She was starting to get loud, and people began to look at us rather funny.

"Shinju, Shinju, stop, people are looking at us funny." I tried to shake her out of it, but it made her cry harder. "Shinju, get up, follow me." I grabbed her by the hand and started to pull her away from the crowds so that she wouldn't make a spectacle of herself.

"Michiko, promise me, promise me that you'll never let anyone hurt me!" she sobbed, her body trembling in such a way that it looked as if she would die of it.

"Shinju, hush! I didn't mean to get you all upset over anything. Crap, you probably won't have an arranged marriage, anyway. And if you do, and he does beat you, I'll kill him. There? Happy now?" I knew the chances of us still living anywhere near each other after that point would be slim, but I wanted people to stop staring at us. She finally calmed down, with no help from me, a few minutes afterwards.

"I'm sorry, Michiko." she wiped away a couple of runaway tears that escaped from the corner of her eyes.

"Whatever. Come on, let's go. I feel better now." I finished off my food and started back to my spot. I felt this pang of cruelty inside me, something that gnawed at me so much to be let out. It usually came out on Shinju, since she was the youngest of us all, and the most easy hurt. If I would have known what was going to happen, I would have never been that way to her; Thinking about it now, I would take it all back if I could.

I could hear her sniffle, trying to hide it from me, trying to show me that my words had no effect on her soft emotions. I knew better, and secretly I liked to watch her suffer. Why, I didn't know, it just made me feel good. No, it didn't make me feel better about myself; I just liked to watch her in pain. But not just her, it was anyone whom I could inflict such punishing things on. Even if I didn't do it, to see it happen to other people made me feel better. My mind was twisted in many ways I could never understand, and quietly I hated that I was this way.

I went back into the blazing sunlight, ignoring Shinju. Her face was splotchy, red and swollen, and she gave me an uncertain look, then scampered off to her spot. I managed to get rid of almost everything I had stolen, and made a small profit off of it. I had decided to walk home alone that day, since I left a little bit earlier than usual. I really wasn't feeling well, but I didn't want to worry the other three, despite my earlier actions. It was late in the day, but the sun's glare still lit the streets with enough dim light for me to have a shadow. The sky was a warm, rich color. As I walked, I saw movement from the corner of my eye. It was the girl from the concession earlier, and a boy. I suppose it was her boyfriend. They were sneaking behind the buildings, trying to get away without being noticed. I paid them no mind, however, and continued on my way. This feeling I had, I can't describe it; My body ached and my head felt like someone was pounding on it from the inside trying to get out. My stomach was in knots and I felt as if I were going to throw up. I didn't, but I wished I would, hoping that it might bring some relief to my stomach. My throat was sore and I had cottonmouth. I started to cough, and my head began to ache even more. I tried to hold back the cough, but that made my chest hurt. I quickened my pace and began to run home, and found myself coughing like crazy on my doorstep. My mother opened the door, screamed, and then I went black. That's the last thing I remember.

* * *

I woke up, a cool rag on my forehead. I was draped in blankets, and my mother hovered above me, smiling softly. 

"Mama?" I whispered, then coughed again. She hushed me, still smiling. Her eyes were red, and I could tell she had been crying. Her face wasn't completely dry yet from the last time she had cried.

"Hush, Michiko. You need your rest. Now go back to sleep and I'll wake you up when I have dinner ready." she turned and stood, then started to leave the room.

"Wait, Mama! What day is it?" I raised my voice, which took a lot out of me. She stopped at the doorframe, and looked back at me from over her shoulder.

"You've been out for two days, sweety. Now go back to sleep." before I could ask her anything else, she left the room and shut the door behind it. I was left there to ponder myself to sleep, which I ended up doing. She woke me up for dinner, just like she said, and I ate, even though it was very little. After I was finished, she was oddly quiet. I didn't know what was wrong with her, and it scared me a bit.

"Mama, what's wrong?" I asked, looking at her weary form sitting there, watching the floor, unable to look at me.

"Michiko, there's something... Something about us that you don't know. I've been meaning to tell you, but I've always talked myself out of it, thinking I should wait until you're older so you'll understand. But the other day when I found, you on the doorstep coughing like that, it frightened me terribly. And then I realized that there's too much horrid in the world for me keep hiding this from you. You deserve to know, and I shouldn't have kept it from you as long as I have. Oh, I do hope you understand..." she had repositioned herself so that she was next to me, brushing away the loose hairs. I only looked at her, confused, waiting for her to continue. Part of me didn't want to hear what she had to say; but the other part wanted to know what it could be she hid from me all these years. "You see, Michiko, thirteen years ago, a pregnant woman came to me, distressed. She was running from the police for a crime that her husband had committed because of her. She wasn't concerned for herself, but her baby. I told her she could stay with us until she could get back on her feet again in society. She changed her name and lived with me throughout the remainder of her pregnancy and a couple months after. About three months after she had moved in with us, she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. She stayed with us for about two more months after that, but then left you here with us, since we had no children and because she was worried that if she took you with her and she was to be caught, you would be killed along with her. I've raised you since then."

"Why are you telling me this?" I sat up, crying, my fists tangled up in the blankets.

"Because, Michiko. Your father and I, we aren't as young as we were thirteen years ago. And if anything was to happen to us, or heaven forbid, you, I could never forgive myself for not telling you the truth." I shook my head, the tears clouding my vision. I hit the floor with my fists, hoping that perhaps doing so will make her stop talking. But she continued. "You see, you have an older brother. Actually, he's your half brother. Your real mother told me about him. He's about six or seven years older than you, maybe a bit more. I'm trying to find him, so if something were to happen to us, he could take care of you."

"Shut up! Shut up shut up shut up shut up!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, beating the floor until my hands hurt so much I couldn't feel them anymore. "Please, Mama, no! Tell me you're lying! Please!" I pressed my face against the floor, hitting it and crying and screaming until I had nothing left. No tears, no more lung power, no more feeling in almost any of my body.

She had been sitting quietly, waiting for me to finish. I could tell I was hurting her, and I wanted to continue to make her regret ever telling me such things I certainly did not want to hear. But all my energy was lost, and the only thing I could seem to do was breathe.

"You're sickness, whatever it may be, you get it from your mother. She was experiencing the same things when she left." she had finally broken the tense silence between us. I wanted badly to just wake up from this dream, this nightmare that was becoming my life. "I wish I had something of your mother's, but I do not, other than a few letters she sent to me after she left. That is how she told me of your brother, through the letters."

When I had finally worked myself up enough to speak, I asked, "Mama? Tell me about her. My real mother, I mean?" the words seemed so odd coming from my mouth. I almost couldn't say them.

"I'm afraid I don't know much. All I know is that she is no longer alive. She died sometime after she remarried from the very same thing you are suffering from now." I felt myself grow cold. What I had could kill me. It hit me like a stone, all the emotions I had been keeping inside all this time. I felt like my mind was shutting down. So not only had I been lied to my entire life, but I would never get a chance to meet my real mother. I suddenly became depressed, and remained there, in that very same spot the entire night. I didn't sleep at all.

For the next long while I was this way. If that wasn't enough, my father died not too long after this happened. And my mother, weak from all the crying she had been doing, also became sick. The doctor became a regular person at my house, constantly in and out. But he never told me anything. He would just say, "She's better than yesterday." or, "She's not looking too well. Give her more tea to drink." and I did just that. She got to the point to where all she did was sleep all day, and I could hardly take it anymore. Just when I was to the point that I wanted to kill, she also died, peacefully in her sleep. I cried that day, and the next, and the day after that. I cried until I think I drained myself of every tear I would ever use.

And for two months I lived in the streets. Until I met _him. He _was what caused me to search for my brother in the first place, though _he_ deserves no credit.

I was in an alley one day, trying to sleep, when a man approached me. He offered me some food, and being starved too almost death, I took it and ate it greedily. Then, I remember him laughing, and things started to get dark and quiet. The next thing I knew, I was in a odd room that was about the size of my old house.

"Good morning, Princess." and that was the first time I heard _his _voice. As it turned out, the bread had something in it, and the man was a merchant of some type who had sold me to _him._ From that point on, I plotted on how I would get myself free from _his _grasp, free from _him_.

Then, one morning, I noticed he was no where to be found in the elaborate house. I took my chance and stole a horse from _him_, then ran off with it, making my escape. But _he _knew, and somehow _he _found me. _He_ didn't take me back, however. _He_ would just follow me around and talk to me, telling me things that disturbed me so much that after he left I would cry and do something harmful, either to myself or some poor tree or small animals that just happened to tick me off.

That's when I remembered I had a brother. I had no idea who he was, I didn't even know a name, but I knew I could find him. And I knew he must be close, since in a few towns I had gone through the people would tell me I looked oddly like a young man who had caused some sort of mass destruction there recently. I took these as signs and followed them the best I could.

And then I found myself in a crappy little town filled with beggars and prostitutes.

It was an early summer morning, and I was in the mood for a thrill. I needed some cash, so I decided to go steal from a fat man who had plenty of money but didn't like to share. So I woke up and brushed myself free of dirt and walked across a couple of streets to get to his house. I broke in easily enough, and grabbed a large bag of money and a hat, just for the hell of it. I placed the hat on my head, but in doing so wasted too much time and the fat man came in on me.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Don't tell me you're the maid I bought."

I sneered at him, laughing. "No, but thanks for the money. I really needed it." and with that I took off out of the house, screaming, "Suckers!" as I ran out of the house, watching them with victorious eyes. And then a large, male body stopped me from going any further. I looked up at him, and I was amazed at how tall and handsome he was. Hearing the racket behind me I remembered my situation and jumped put my hands on his broad shoulders and jumped over his head and onto the roof, sliding almost off the edge so they wouldn't see me. I listened to the man screaming outside, blaming someone else for stealing his money which now belonged to me. They cursed at him, and killed him, much to my likings. I let go of the roof edge and walked up behind the three strangers.

"That was close!" I said, causing two of them to jump. The two of them turned to look at me, but the third one I had jumped over didn't seem to notice me. "But like always, I get away with what I want." I hugged my money to my face, taking in the pleasure of the coldness through the thin material.

No one spoke after that, so I decided to introduce myself if they wouldn't go first. "Michiko is my name."

"Did anyone ask?" the other man asked, and I noticed that he looked a lot like me. But I said nothing in hopes that he might notice me first.

"Hmm, nope. No, you didn't. But I told you anyway. Whatcha gonna do about it? Kill me like you did that fat man?" he didn't answer me, but I could tell I had irritated him a great deal. I loved the power of my words.

* * *

Ok, well, here it is. I kind of got writer's block there at the end. I hope you don't mind that. And once again, I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I'm really gonna try to update more often now, since I have more free time. I hope this one was ok. I think I stopped it at a good time. I believe stopping it like that is going to leave more of a... er... impact, I suppose is a good word? Oh well, you know what I mean. Well anyway, please review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own Samurai Champloo. Wish I did, but I don't, so that's why I have to write stories about them.

Oh, thank you, the-everglow, for helping me! It helped a lot, really.

* * *

_**Mistakes, But Good Ones**_

Fuu sighed. How long had it been? One hour, maybe two or more? It didn't matter. She was alone in a room, longing for company, Mugen's company. But they were all gone, Jin and Michiko out on a walk together and who in the hell knew where Mugen was.

Sitting by a small fire, the flames danced across her face and the walls creating illusions of battles and wars. She glanced around the room, empty, other than a couple of sheets and a bag in the corner Mugen had left behind. She tried to ignore it, Mugen said for no one to open it. She didn't want to make him angry. She shook her head and looked away. And though she tried not to think about it, the thought of the bag crept its way back into her sight and her mind.

"Well... he wouldn't know if I just took a peak at what it was..." she glanced around the room, making sure Mugen wouldn't suddenly appear from nowhere and demand an explanation as to why she was digging through his things. She began to inch her way toward the cloth bag until she eventually was sitting next to it.

She examined it over before touching it, and then picked it up and out it hin her lap. It made a clinking sound and she brought up enough courage to open it all at once. When she did, she frowned at what she saw. In the bag lay two unlabeled bottles, each filled to the brim with liquid of some sort. She was disappointed, thinking that maybe it would have been filled with something she had never seen before.

But now lay more curiosity. What was in the bottles? She took one out and opened it, smelling what was inside. It smelled sweet, like some sort on nectar. She put it to her lips and took a drink, and immediately wished she hadn't. It tasted horrible, whatever it was, but it made her feel a little bit better. She took another drink, and this time it didn't taste so bad. She kept taking more and more drinks until finally the first bottle was finished. When she went for the second bottle, the door slid open and there stood Mugen, watching her with his narrow eyes the way a mother watches a child in trouble.

"What do you think you're doing?"

* * *

Michiko walked with Jin in silence. She just enjoyed being with him, really. She stole a look at him, but he didn't seem to notice. She returned her eyes back to where they were before. 

"... Jin?" she looked up at him.

"Yes?" his voice was emotionless, but yet still filled with gentleness at the same time.

"... N-Nevermind..." she almost said it! She was kicking herself mentally. For a few more minutes they walked in thick silence. "Jin?"

"Yes?"

"... What would you say if I told you that for a while now I've been hiding some things that I should have said earlier?"

"I would say that you need to tell them now, or forever remain quiet about it."

"What if I were to say to you that I've been sick from something I inherited from my mother and there is no known cure?"

"I would say that you should find a cure, or live your life to the fullest until you die."

"... Oh... Would you call.. What I'm doing now... with you, Fuu and Mugen... Would you say this is living life to the fullest?"

"No, I would not."

She stopped for a second. "Oh... I see." she remained quiet through the rest of the walk, until Jin spoke up and said something.

"What is it exactly that you have?" Michiko was set back by this. She blinked, trying to comprehend what he had said.

"What? Oh, no, I'm not sick.. I was just asking – "

"I found your note you had written and then attempted to get rid of."

"You found that?" she blushed a little. The moon above made her eyes seem to water, like she was about to cry. "How much of it did you read?"

"Enough of it to know that you planned on running away and killing yourself because of your illness."

"..." she didn't know what exactly to say to him. What could she say? ".. I... don't know, exactly. But it killed my mother young and I know it will kill me young, if not younger than she."

Jin just listened. She liked him for that. He didn't pity her, like most people would. But being so caught up in thought she didn't notice that Jin had turned around. "Jin? Where are you going?" she heard him answer back, but the words were blurry and she could only make out _'Fuu', 'Mugen' _and _'alone.'_

She guessed he was going back to the inn. She still wanted to walk, not completely done thinking things over. She hadn't told him about the shadow, her stalker. But she should perhaps wait for a later time for that.

She rested against a tree. She had been walking by herself for at least an hour now. She closed her eyes and started to drift off into a peaceful slumber.

_Michiko_

She opened her eyes. She looked around, seeing no one. She closed her eyes again, her nerves a bit uneasy now.

_Michiko_

This time she jumped to her feet. "Who's there! Come out, now!" she heard noises all around her, small ones, like the beats of hundreds of tiny little drums. She started to run back to the inn. She stopped suddenly. She went into a coughing fit and caught her balance against a tree. The noises had left. She slid down to the ground against the rough bark, breathing heavily. Her heart felt as if it would burst out of her chest. She let a long breath go and smiled. She had gotten away.

A cloth was placed quickly over her mouth. Gasping, things began to go dark. Her eyes closed, and she was absorbed away into the darkness,

"_I told you I would have you, Princess." _

* * *

Mugen trudged through the thick grass, making his way back to the inn. He hoped Fuu had taken his bait. He had left behind a bag with two bottles in it, filled with a substance much like alcohol, only it worked much faster without having the person pass out as in a matter of seconds. He approached the door and could see a figure throwing her head back, bottle in hand. He smiled. It had worked after all. 

He pulled back the screen door and there was Fuu, in a drunken stupor staring back at him. "What do you think you're doing?" he demanded, his voice full of harsh fake anger. She only smiled and stood. She took a couple of steps, lost her balance and fell, catching herself by wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Mugen... what.. are... you doing... back... so early?" her words were slurred and a bit slow in coming. He pushed her off of him and sat down on the floor.

"Tell me what you and Michiko were talking about the other night."

"Huh?" her smile faded and was replaced with a dazed look. She hooked her arms back around his neck and put her head on his chest.

"I saw you and Michiko sneakin' around the other night. Tell me what she told you."

"Oh, that!" her eyes got wide. "She told... me that she... was sick..." he frowned at this. This was not something he liked to hear. "... and she is possibly going to die of it..." his frown deepened. "... and..." she ducked her head and laughed. He waited in a somewhat patient matter, patient for him anyway, for her to continue. When she didn't, he grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.

"And what!" she laughed again and brought her face inches from his own. She kissed him, on the lips, and this caught him off guard at first, but then he found himself liking it. He didn't push her away, but instead leaned back so now they were both laying down. Then he rolled over and pinned her arms down to the ground, sitting on top of. "Now, tell me what you were going to say."

She giggled. "... What was I talking about?"

"Michiko. You said she's sick and what else?"

"Oh yeah... She's... sick and she has a stalker... nothing serious though... But shh! It's a secret!" she wriggled one of her arms out of his loosened grasp and put a finger over her mouth. "You're a good... kisser..." Mugen got off of her and sat with his legs crossed, thinking.

Fuu grabbed the bottle that she hadn't opened yet and opened it, then drank a little. "Ooooooh, _Muuuggeeen_..." her voice was a singsong as she crawled over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck from behind.

"Get off of me, you – " she shoved the bottle in his mouth and pulled his head back with a surprisingly firm grasp. When she did pull the bottle away, it only had a little bit left sloshing around at the very bottom. Now he too was drunk.

When Mugen woke, he felt the warmth of another body next to him. Automatically assuming it was a hooker, he rolled over and wrapped his arm around her. "Hey, baby, you were good." he smiled, kissing her on the neck.

Fuu was awakened by Mugen's voice. It seemed awfully close, not to mention it was awfully warm. And what was he talking about? Then she realized what he was doing, and her face turned a bright red color.

"M-Mugen..." she turned her head to look at him, and when he opened his eyes, they turned into saucers and he pushed away from her.

"What the hell!" they were both still not in the right state of mind, but they could comprehend things much better than before. "What happened?"

"I.. I don't remember! The last thing I can recall is drinking whatever it was in that bottle of your's."

"Bottle?"

"In the bag. There were two, I think."

"Oh, yeah, right. And then I walked in on you and you kissed me. Hey, wait!" he smiled. He had dirt on her now. "You like me, don't you?"

Fuu's blush deepened. "Um... n-no..." his smile turned into a smirk. "Yes you do. Why else would you have hung on me like that?"

"Because I was under the influence of alcohol?"

"I don't believe it."

"But you saw me drinking it..."

"No, I mean that you were drunk but you liked me before that and that's why you acted like that while you were drunk."

"Huh?"

"What?"

"I don't understand."

"What _don't_ you understand?"

"What you're talking about? Repeat it slower."

"No. You heard me plain and clear the first time!"

The sound of the door sliding stopped their fighting. Jin looked at them, surprised. "What exactly happened while I was gone?" he raised a brow.

They were about to answer, but the sound of something penetrating the wood doorframe cut them off. It was an arrow, and attached to it was a note. Jin pulled off the body of the arrow and read it.

When he finished, he didn't seem too pleased. "What did it say?" Fuu stood, wrapped up in the blanket as clothing for the time being.

"They have Michiko."

* * *

Michiko woke up, dazed, and still half drugged. "What the...? Where am I?" she was tied to a pole, her head left to dangle. Everything was covered in shadows, and it was hard to see anything, though she could make out a couple of swords and knives of some sort. She heard the voice, one she dreaded, and knew exactly what had happened. 

"Princess, it seems you have finally woke up..."

She spat at him. "Let me go!" she growled at him, trying to pry herself free. He only chuckled, his teeth shining in the vague moonlight.

"Now, now. I sent a letter to your friends. They'll be coming for you. And you know what? When they do, I'm going to kill them all... And then you won't love them more than me and I'll be all you have... Then you must stay with me... Because I'll be all you have..." he was inches away from her face, holding her chin. She snapped at him like a dog and bit his lip, causing it to bleed. He jerked back, blood dripping down onto his chin.

"Why you little..." his voice became suddenly deep and full of venom, but then he stopped himself and took a couple of deep breaths. "Princess, you see what happens when you're bad? You upset me.. And you don't want to do that..." he tied a blindfold around her eyes, careful to stay a good distance so she couldn't bite him again. Then he tied one around her mouth. "Now, don't worry... I'll be sure to let you watch me kill them... But they aren't here yet..."

The time passed slowly, and the more he rambled on about how life would be so much better after he had killed her friends. She tried to ignore him for the most part, but couldn't. She felt tears begin to well up in her eyes. The thought of them dead destroyed her. But then she heard distant footsteps. She looked up, though she couldn't see, to try and hear it better. She doubted if he had heard, he was still rambling. She could hear them talking... They did care... They wouldn't leave her...

"Hey, bastard, whatcha doin' with my little sister!" Mugen's voice interrupted the shadow's. He only chuckled and stood.

"_Your_ little sister? You haven't been there for her like I have."

She tried to speak, but when she did, it came out as a bunch of noises. She felt someone begin to untie her blindfold. It was only _he_.

"Face me like a man, you son of a bitch!" Mugen and Jin were ready to fight. But he didn't seem to be making any progress with fighting. Mugen didn't waste any time.

He pulled his sword out and jumped forward, aiming for the man. He only dodged it though, and stabbed Mugen in the side with the swift use of a dagger. Jin, however, knew better than to attack right off. And if Mugen became injured, he would have to fight as well. He waited for a time that he would be needed. With Mugen's anger, he could finish this guy off in no time, or with his anger could be his death.

They fought, going for each other, stabbing, cutting, but not _killing_. Mugen was too quick in his attacks for him and he was too swift with his movements for Mugen.

Every time Mugen would get hurt, and Michiko would almost begin to cry. But every time Mugen hurt him, she would smile and rejoice in her own little way. But then suddenly, they came at each other and pushed each other away from themselves. Then they stood, unmoving, about ten or twelve feet apart. She stared on, anxious to see what would happen.

"You bastard! I'll kill you before the sun sets." Mugen spat out blood.

"If it wasn't for those weapons, you would be nothing." his voice was calm, and he didn't seem to be heaving any at all.

"Really? Let's find out." Mugen through his sword down and lifted his hands up. The other did as well, throwing down his dagger.

For a couple of seconds, nothing happened. Time sat still along with the hearts and hopeful eyes of Fuu and Michiko. But then the stillness broke and Mugen went to get a first punch. But Mugen wouldn't get the pleasure of feeling his bones break, however, since as he went to strike a knife went through his back. He missed his face, catching him in an almost hugging position. But then he fell to the ground, gasping for breath.

'_My... my dream... it's... it's like it really is happening...'_ and for a second, Mugen's heart stopped. No, not because he had been stabbed, but because he couldn't save his little sister. As things started to go black, he could hear his last words of a victory ring throughout the forest.

"It seems you have brought upon yourself your own death! How foolish of you! Any wise man knows that his opponents cannot be trusted!" he began to chuckle, which turned out into a ful blown laugh. But then it ceased, and everything went black for Mugen.

"You should listen to your own words, you dick suck!" tears ran from Michiko's face as she stabbed him with one of his own swords. He fell to the ground, almost on top of Mugen, but she shoved him out off to the side. She hadn't taken the sword out, so it left a deep gash from the middle of his back to his side. Even with this, he wasn't completely dead yet. He chuckled softly.

"Princess, why would you do such a thing...? I thought you loved me..." he reached up, grasping for something. It was almost hard not to feel sorry for him.

"I never loved you, you bastard!" her last words were hard to make out through her sobs.

"At least I will die by your hand..." he smiled, knowing he had the last word.

"Actually, no." Jin appeared behind Michiko, wielding his sword. He pointed it at his heart and thrust it down, as far as it would go, then twist it until the man was dead.

"Mugen!" Michiko placed her head softly on his chest. "Mugen... Mugen, please, don't die..." she buried her face in his shirt. She felt a hand being placed on her back. She looked up, her tear-stained face now splattered with speckles of crimson red.

"Get your bony ass off me..." he had become conscience again. Michiko's face brightened up very much and she hugged him around his neck. He smiled, like in his dream. So, this is what it had meant. Now he understood everything.

"Oh, but we need to get you to a doctor!" Michiko's happy eyes turned to worry. "It could get infected!"

"Nah. We don't need to. Just pour some alcohol on it." he shrugged, half sitting up. Michiko laughed and hugged him again.

Now, everyone would be happy once more, and she could live out the rest of her life in peace.

* * *

Did you like it? I hope you did! And the reason Mugen was out of character when he and Fuu had woken up was because he still had the side effects from the liquor on him. If you ask me, it makes him a bit smarter, which is what I hope it came off as. And I don't know if even such a drink exists, either, lol. And I know the fight scene sucked because I'm not that good with those yet. But don't fret, this isn't the last chapter. There is still one more to go! And I'm thinking about including what happened between Fuu and Mugen while they were alone, but nothing that will go beyond the rating I have. Just a bunch of fuzzy-ness and I'll leave the rest up to you and your imagination . 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champloo.

Well, this is it. The final chapter. It makes me sad but excited that I've finally completed one. Ok, well thanks to you all!

* * *

_**Heavenly Peace**_

_For the next couple of years, Michiko's health had its ups and downs. For weeks she would be bedridden, unable to walk and hardly able to move. Then, she would suddenly feel better and could do things like she could before. But then she would pass out and she would become bedridden once more._

_The result of Mugen and Fuu's little night of love was a baby boy they named Takashi. And after a year or so of off and on relationships, they finally tied the knot. _

_Jin, however, remained single, finding someone to love every now and then, but never getting too serious. Usually, he stayed behind and watched Takashi while Mugen and Fuu were busy. _

_And even though they settled down and put a hunt on the Sunflower Samurai for a while, life still continued to be happy for them all. Mugen and Jin still fought like cats and dogs, Fuu broke them up, and Michiko became engaged, her little crush on Jin fading away into a love that was more sister-to-brother. _

* * *

Fuu chopped up the vegetables in an awkward way, her large, round belly making it that way. She sighed, wiping away sweat. She was due at any moment, and she was ready.

"Fuu?" Michiko stood, smiling. "You wouldn't mind if I went out on a walk with Saburo, would you?" Fuu turned and smiled, shaking her head.

"No, I wouldn't mind, not at all. Jin's here watching Takashi, so if anything happens, he'll be here." she put her hands on her hips. Michiko's face lit up and she hugged Fuu carefully.

"I'll be back before dinner, I promise!" she ran out the door. Today was one of her better days, of course, or else she wouldn't have been able to be this active. She stood outside, close to the tree where they usually met. Saburo ran up to her, smiling, arms out. He hugged her, and then she coughed.

"Are you sick again?" she shook her head, still coughing. "You should go back, Michiko."

"No, no, I'm all right. I only had something in my throat." she stood up straight and smoothed out her kimono.

"Well, ok, then." he still wasn't too sure, but he knew she would never agree with him to go back home. So he just wouldn't walk with her too far before turning around and bringing her back home. He had just come back from talking with Mugen, who was currently out help unloading goods. It didn't pay much, but it kept food on the table. But it was almost nightfall, and soon he would be on his way home.

"Saburo?" she said, her voice soft.

"Yeah?"

"If.. If I were to die right now... would you forget me like I was never here?"

His eyes widened. "Where do these words come from? Don't speak of your death, please. You're going to live a long, healthy life."

"Please, just answer the question." she was acting very out of character, and it worried Saburo.

He shook his head. "No, I could never forget you. I don't think I could marry someone else if you died."

She thought for a moment. "Well, when I do die, I want you to."

"What?" he stopped. "You want me to do _what?_"

"I want you to forget me and remarry when I die. I want you to be happy." she turned to him. She wasn't joking, he could tell by the look in her eyes. "Promise me you will."

At first, he wouldn't say anything, only stare at the ground. "If you don't, I won't be happy, either."

"All right then, fine. I promise that when you die I will remarry and forget you." of course, he would never be able to forget her, but he could remarry.

* * *

Mugen hefted the box up and carried it over to the warehouse. He repeated it many times, until finally sitting down to have a drink before he went home. Everyone else had left, and he was the only one. He let out a gasp of air, tired, ready to go home to his wife. He closed his eyes for a moment, and for a couple of minutes he fell asleep. Or, it seemed that long anyway.

"Mugen!" he heard his name being called from a distance. He opened his eyes, and Saburo was running toward him, a scared look on his face. "Mugen, hurry up, something's wrong with Michiko!"

"And you left her alone!" he and Saburo were now running at a rapid pace, faster than ever before.

"I didn't want to pick her up and hurt her! She just started to cough, and she said she was ok, but then she fell down and started to cough up blood!" they reached her in a matter of minutes, and there she lay on the ground on her side, a small pool of crimson weighing down the grass around her head.

Mugen dropped down and put her in his lap. "Michiko?" when she didn't answer, he looked up at Saburo, almost crying. "Go get a doctor." he nodded and spun around on his heel and sprung out into a run like before. Mugen didn't watch him leave but instead tried to get Michiko to open her eyes. After about five minutes of trying, her eyes flickered open, but only a little.

"M-Mugen?" her voice was barely audible. Faintly smiling, she grabbed his hand weakly. This wasn't the same grasp she used to have two years earlier, no, it was a grasp of a little girl.

"Michiko, it'll be all right, just hold on a little longer, Saburo has gone to get you a doctor." Michiko shook her head.

"Mugen... I want you to know... that I'll always love you, all of you... Please tell them that..." her eyes started to shut again.

"Michiko, no! Don't talk like that. You're gonna live! Michiko!" he shook her a little, but not hard.

"I love you..." she whispered, still smiling, before her head rolled to the side and her hand went limp. Mugen shook her a couple more times, crying by now, but not sobbing. Silent tears dripped from his face onto hers. He held her tight, in a hug. Then he remembered that dream, the dream he had long ago, the dream that he had almost forgotten about.

"_I love you..." _

His eyes went wide. He thought he knew the meaning of the dream, but it seems like it meant something else. Now he knew... He would meet a strange girl, and then he would begin to love her, and then she would die in his arms, taking her piece of his heart with him.

Once again, he lifted his head. He heard his name. It was Saburo again. He stopped when he was in front of him, gasping from breath.

"Mugen, I went to find the doctor... but when I got there, they said he was out... at your house... because Fuu went into labor..." Mugen stood quickly, Michiko in his arms. He gave her body to Saburo.

"Saburo, you know what to do. She always liked the forest behind our house. Burry her there and mark it with her name." he knew Michiko would understand why he himself didn't burry her.

He ran to his home at the same rapid pace as before. When he arrived, he could hear her screaming from outside the house. He walked in just on time, since Jin was having to take his place. As soon as Mugen went to Fuu's side and held her hand, Jin tried to leave, but Fuu wouldn't let go.

"Push!" the doctor told her.

"I am pushing, dammit!" she hissed. "Mugen, you son of a bitch! I'm never letting you touch me again! You, _you_ did this to me! And Jin, you bastard, you _let _him do this to me!" her face was purple, and so was their hand. But then, one big push, the sound of crying, and a release of held breath signaled that the baby was finally born.

"It's a girl!" he smiled, cleaned it off and handed it to Mugen. Mugen seemed afraid of the baby, holding the fragile little being in his arms gently.

About ten minutes later, the doctor left. Now it was Jin's turn to hold the baby. He held it, more carefully and awkwardly than Mugen had. Fuu slept, smiling.

* * *

Later that night, when Fuu woke up Mugen told her what had happened to Michiko. Fuu cried, and Mugen held her close. She wiped the tears away, her head under his chin, her hand on his chest, in his lap. "I was thinking... maybe we could name the baby after Michiko." Mugen nodded.

"What did you have in mind?" his voice was gentle, not like before, when they weren't married.

"I was thinking Miyako."

"It's beautiful."

"You think so?" Mugen nodded, holding her closer to him. "Tomorrow we'll visit her grave and show her who she's named after."

They went to sleep that night, a deep sleep. But tonight, Mugen did not dream.

The next morning, they woke and visited her grave. They showed the grave to Miyako, then Fuu, Takashi and Miyako left. Mugen wanted to stay behind a little longer.

He sat there, rethinking old times they had shared, laughing, crying and just talking to her, hoping she would hear. When he stood to leave, a warm breeze passed by. When it did, he swore he heard a voice, a familiar voice. It was only the tiniest of sounds, a small whisper carried by the wind. I might have been just that, but he truly believed he heard _her. _

"_I love you..."_

Ok, so this was finished a lot faster than I expected. It makes me sad to see it finished. Well, I hope you liked it. I'm planning on a sequel, too, so watch out for it. Thank you all who reviewed! You really helped bunches. And I bet you're wondering why I said "Miyako" as her name and not "Michiko." Well, it has two syllables in this name that was in Michiko's name (I thought it would be kinda dumb to name her Michiko, too). I really made this name up, "Mi" meaning beautiful, "ya" meaning rain, and "ko" meaning child. The first two syllables I'm not exactly sure about, but all the names I've seen for girls with "ko" at the end have "child" in the meaning at then end also, so I just put two and two together. So in a way it's like naming her after Michiko, but still having a name of her own at the same time, sorta.I suppose that's all I have to say, so again I hope you all enjoyed it and that it turned out good.


End file.
